


Teacher's Pet

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Steve Rogers is a teacher's pet





	Teacher's Pet

It was the last day of classes before winter break when y/n l/n stood before her senior Art History lecture. "All right, who can tell me the full name of the most famous 15th-century Italian artist." Various hands shot up, but the quickest belonged to a well-built, blond haired, blue eyed young man.

"Yes, Steve?" she called. "Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci," he answered promptly with a small, but proud grin. "That is correct," she gave him a small, fond smile. "Teacher's pet," a dark-haired young man in the back of the room coughed to which she turned her gaze. "Rumlow, the day when you can pass my class with a 4.0 GPA, keep your spot on the football team, and be a member of the student council, without mister Pierce constantly helping or bailing you out of trouble, then you can talk about being a teacher's pet. But until that day, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and spend more time studying, and less time screwing behind the bleachers." She says icily before turning back to continue her lecture on da Vinci.

Since hers was the last class of the day, y/n decided to let her students go early to start their vacations. She sat behind her desk in her office, grading papers and setting up the term project for when classes resumed after winter break. She sat rubbing her temples when there was a gentle knock on her door. "Come in," she called, straightening up.

Steve stepped into her office, closing the door behind him. "I hope I'm not disturbing you," he grinned mischievously, drawing a giggle from her. "You could never disturb me, what's on your mind?" He drops his bag on the couch and makes his way around her desk to stand behind her chair. "I just wanted to say that I admired the way you dealt with Rumlow today," he says as he starts massaging the knots of muscle from her tense shoulders. "I'm just tired of him thinking the sun shines out of his arse," she moans when he touches a particularly sensitive knot.

Once her shoulders are stress-free, she leads him over to the couch, sitting down and pulling him on top of her. "If only he knew how much of a teacher's pet I really am," he teases, leaning in slowly. "Shut up and kiss me, Rogers," she growls, grabbing him by his jacket. "Yes ma'am," he giggles before slamming their lips together in a passionate kiss. He really didn't mind being a teacher's pet, as long as he was hers.


End file.
